Happy Anniversary Friends
"Happy Anniversary Friends" is a special fan-made episode, made to tie in with HTFF's 10th anniversary. Teaser Promotion clip Mectrixctic, Petunia, and Flaky are at a party spot they have just built. Mectrixctic gives a simple nod, while Petunia is very satisfied at the results. The scene is then covered by an orange screen with the following text: "A special episode is in works!" "While we're at it, how about you have your character participate in this episode?" "Only one character per person. And we will only pick '''6'."'' "So, what are you waiting for? Let's party! (decision final on October 16, 2019, 00:00 UTC)" "Thank You" clip Mectrixctic is shown hastily handing papers to Flaky and Petunia before leaving the venue. The two friends are unsure what to do with those, until Petunia looks at the viewer. The scene is then covered by an orange screen with the following text: "We have accepted '''6' characters!"'' "Thanks to all the fans who chose to participate!" "It went by so fast!" "Look forward to October 16, 2019!" Plot An outdoor party spot has just been constructed by Mectrixctic, Flaky, and Petunia. The three admire how it looks so far, with Mectrixctic giving a simple nod, Flaky laughing nervously, and Petunia feeling very satisfied. However, Mectrixctic notices that something is missing on one particular table, which stands out as the others have food and drink dispensers on them, and it is placed close to the projector screen. The bat begins to complain, making Flaky and Petunia realize the situation. Mectrixctic happens to remember that she forgot to bring it, so she decides to leave the two until she finds the forgotten item, but not before handing some papers to Flaky and Petunia and hastily giving them instructions. After Mectrixctic left, Flaky and Petunia are left unsure on what to do with the papers, until they spot Josh walking by. Petunia approaches him first and asks him to fill in the paper (presumably a survey). Josh looks at the paper before looking at the venue. He frowns and then clears his throat before taking out a pencil and scribbling on the back of the given paper. It depicts a concert stage, apparently something he wants added to the venue. Inside a parked camper, Mectrixctic has caused a mess from searching for her forgotten item, with random objects scattered everywhere. She is then seen dropping down from her camper's second floor, sighing as she did not find what she was looking for. She thinks for a bit before letting out an "Aha!" Back at the venue, Flaky and Petunia, along with a few friends, have managed to complete the look of the party place. New amenities included, aside from the concert stage, are a tree house, a hot-air balloon, and a clockwork tower. Even though the party has not been started yet, the guests Josh, Poachy, Howdy, Roseate, Bumpsy, and Hephae immediately run off to enjoy their requested amenities. Flaky and Petunia try to stop them, but they do not listen. Hephae is seen admiring the clockwork tower, not only for the convenience of telling time, but also for its old-fashioned mechanism. She decides to wait for the party to properly start by sitting on the bench below the tower. Meanwhile, Roseate is seen trying to clean up the tower. However, when Roseate is seen dusting off the tower's wall, a small cog is seen falling off. She becomes anxious, then looks up to see what is wrong. Before she knows it, a large cog falls right onto her, squeezing most of her upper body through the cog's hole in the process. As the tower continues breaking down, Hephae is seen running away with two cogs in her eye sockets, with the holes on the cogs squirting out her blood. Flaky begins to scream and try to run away, but Petunia, despite also panicking, decides to drag her along to help Hephae. Outside their notice, Howdy is seen admiring the hot-air balloon, presumably to be used to view the entire party from above. Suddenly, Poachy, carrying Howdy's horse, runs up to the balloon, knocking Howdy over in the process. By the time Howdy gets up, Poachy has pulled the rope that kept the balloon grounded, escaping. Of course, Howdy gets angered by this and prepares his slingshot. Meanwhile, Josh is on the concert stage testing out the equipment. He tests the microphone. Due to the badly set up audio system, all it does is emitting a very loud feedback that can be heard by everyone at the venue. Howdy hears this and ends up losing his aim, causing him to shoot his horse in the eye instead, which in turn causes the horse to panic and puts Poachy at risk. Petunia also hears this and ends up having her ears burst. The now-pale Hephae also has her ears burst, causing her to lose balance and fall over. Flaky, despite wearing ear muffs, ends up having blood leaking out and getting dizzy. Coincidentally, the tree house that Bumpsy is in ends up exploding, setting poor Bumpsy on fire. As for Josh, while he tries to cover his ears with his hands, it does nothing as he stands basically on ground zero of the loud screech. Blood first leaks out from his ears, then his eyes, nose, and mouth, before the entirety of Josh himself ends up exploding into bloody chunks. Meanwhile, at a cabin, Mectrixctic has succeeded in finding what she has been looking for: A music box depicting a figure of her. Of course, her cabin ends up as messy as her camper, but she no longer cares anymore and wants to go back to the venue. As for Poachy, Howdy's horse's struggle eventually causes the hot-air balloon's basket to give way, sending both the horse and Poachy down. Poachy tries to grab onto the horse's tail to hold on, but the horse ends up kicking him in the face, causing him to let go anyway and get pushed some distance away. Back on the ground, a dizzy Howdy with destroyed ears is seen walking sluggishly until his own horse falls right on top of him, crushing him. The horse itself remains safe, but its eye injury causes it to gallop away in panic. Meanwhile, Poachy is falling into the woods. A branch catches his fall, but at the skin of his upper jaw, stretching it as Poachy's fall slows down (somehow not breaking the branch itself). As he looks at his overstretched skin, he begins to cry as he desperately tries to let go from the branch. Soon, the skin on his bottom begins to rip and give way, causing his blood red body to finally be free, but little did he know that underneath him is a lake. He screams in agony as his flesh is exposed to the water and the water is too deep for him to swim, leaving him only splashing helplessly on the surface. Shortly after, about five crocodiles approach him and attack him, tearing him apart. Mectrixctic finally comes back with her prized music box only to find her venue ruined. The concert stage is covered with blood and Josh's remains, the tree house is still burning down with Bumpsy's burnt corpse under it, Howdy's crushed remains are left in the open, the clockwork tower has fully crumbled with corpses of Hephae and Roseate nearby. Chairs and tables end up toppled over, and messes of food and drink are everywhere. The iris closes in on the dizzy Flaky and Petunia, who look back at Mectrixctic, with Flaky letting out her nervous laugh. Moral "Live for today. Plan for tomorrow. Party tonight!" Deaths *Roseate's upper body gets squeezed after having a large cog falling right onto her. *Hephae dies from blood loss. *Bumpsy burns to death. *Josh explodes from a very loud noise caused by the microphone's feedback. *Howdy is crushed by his own horse. *Poachy is torn apart by crocodiles. Injuries *Petunia's and Flaky's ears are badly injured from extremely loud noise. *Hephae has two cogs stuck in her eye sockets. She then has her ears burst from loud noise. (before death) *Howdy's ears burst. *Howdy's horse has one of its eyes injured from Howdy's misaimed slingshot. *Poachy's skin gets caught by a tree branch, forcing him to rip his skin off to free himself. (before death) Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total rate: 33.33% Destructions *Mectrixctic causes a horrible mess in both her camper and her cabin during her attempts in finding her music box. *The clockwork tower crumbles. *The hot-air balloon's basket is broken by Howdy's horse. *The tree house explodes and eventually burns down. *The party venue in general has been reduced into complete mess. Trivia *This marks Poachy's (and Yellow-spider-kitty's characters in general) last involvement with HTFF. As of Yellow-spider-kitty's departure, the characters are no longer associated with HTF. *A few of the moments in this episode are based on the deaths from the canon episodes: **The tree house exploding and Bumpsy being left on fire afterwards are based on what happened to Petunia in "House Warming". **Josh's death is similar to Lumpy's from "In a Jam". **The loud noise-induced deaths/injuries are generally drawn from certain canon episodes like "Mime to Five" and "In a Jam". **Poachy trying to escape with an animal belonging to another character via hot-air balloon echoes Lifty and Shifty's attempt with Lumpy's cow in "Milkin' It". The balloon's basket also ends up broken, though this immediately sends both Howdy's horse and Poachy falling down instead of leaving the horse stuck. *This is one of the few episodes where both starring and featuring characters survive but all appearing characters die. *Despite having a starring role, Mectrixctic appears rather sparingly, only appearing in her own small subplot involving her attempts in finding her music box. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes